Emily's Dare
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hotch had dared Emily to do something. What was she dared? Will she do it?


A/N: This story is a dare from JWynn… It will be done to a song title prompt… I hope you enjoy it!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song Whip It by DEVO!!!

Song Title Prompt: Whip It – DEVO

Hotch looked at Emily with an evil grin on his face. "I dare you to sing the chorus of Whip It in the middle of the bullpen this morning."

Emily's mouth dropped open as she looked at her boyfriend. "Where in the hell did you come up with that dare Aaron?"

Hotch laughed. "Well last week you made me sing a song so I thought it was only right that I got you back. You either sing the chorus Sweetheart or I pick out the shortest skirt for you to wear today."

Emily glared and huffed out a breath. "Fine I'll sing the chorus Aaron but this means war you know."

Hotch chuckled and said "Then the next couple of weeks should be interesting. The first one not to do a dare wins."

Emily got a mischievious look in her eyes. "It's a deal. I'll have a dare for you tomorrow honey. Now let's get going before we're late to work."

Hotch nodded but leaned in and gave Emily a passionate kiss. "I love you Emily."

Emily smirked at him. "I love you too Aaron but you will pay for this dare."

Hotch gulped because he knew that Emily would indeed come up with a dare for him that he isn't going to like at all. After grabbing his and Emily's ready bag they headed out of the house and to the car. He was going to enjoy today's performance. He couldn't wait to see what everyone's face looked like when they heard Emily singing the song. Which reminded him he had to give her something before they walked into the building.

Emily knew exactly what she was going to make Hotch do tomorrow for his dare. She also knew how much he hated the song she was thinking about. She had to bite back the chuckle that was threatening to escape from her lips. She couldn't let him know that she already had the dare picked out or he would be trying to get it out of her all day. She sucked in a deep breath when he parked the car in his parking space.

After shutting off the car Hotch leaned down and grabbed for something that was underneath his seat. When he brought it out he smiled triumphantly. This was going to be good.

"When you sing the chorus of the song Sweetheart I want you to have this in your hand." Hotch said handing Emily a black leather whip.

Emily's mouth dropped open as she looked at Hotch in shock. "Where did you get that Aaron?"

Hotch just shook his head. "I'll let you use it on me tonight if you use it with the song Emily."

Emily thought for a minute and then grabbed it out of his hand. Tonight was sure going to be interesting.

"Alright Aaron let's get inside so I can do this and then get to work. You are so paying for this tomorrow." Emily said as she opened up the car door to get out of the car.

Hotch laughed the whole way into the bullpen of the BAU. He started to grin when he saw that all of the team was already here as well as quite a few other Agents. He looked over at Emily and gave her a nod. Emily glared but then smirked. She knew just what she was going to do with this whip while she sang the chorus.

Emily cleared her throat and said in a loud voice "If I can get everyone's attention please. I need you all to listen and watch while I do a dare that my darling fiancé gave me please."

Everyone in the bullpen turned their eyes towards Emily who was standing on a chair that she pulled from someone's desk. Hotch looked over at her with laughter in his eyes.

Emily just smirked at Hotch and chuckled a little when she saw that he swallowed hard. She took the whip out from behind her back and started wiggling her hips as she sang.

_now whip it  
into shape  
shape it up  
get straight  
go forward  
move ahead  
try to detect it  
it's not too late  
to whip it  
whip it good_

Everyone laughed as each time Emily sang Whip It she used the leather whip on Hotch. By the time she was done Hotch's face was red from embarrassment.

Emily got down off of the chair she was standing on and stood on her toes and gave Hotch a kiss. "There you go honey I did your dare. Be ready for mine tomorrow. I love you."

Hotch looked at Emily and saw the laughter in them. "I can believe you used that whip on me during that song. I love you too Sweetheart but remember after I do your dare it's my turn again and I already know what I'm going to do."

Emily's mouth went slack and Hotch laughed. He gave her a quick kiss and then left the bullpen while everyone who saw Emily's performance was still laughing.

A/N 2: Alright JWynn I hope you like this story… This story will have a Sequel in which you guys will find out Hotch's dare from Emily… Click the button and let me know what you think about this story!!!


End file.
